


History Repeating

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Norse Mythology, Shadowrun
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word is about, there's something evolving<br/>Whatever may come, the world keeps revolving</p><p> </p><p>(title and summary from The Propellerheads’ “History Repeating”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrala/gifts).



Fenris always had an odd sense of humor, and Loki supposed that was his influence on the boy centuries before. The need to run and master any potential mate was the wolf in him, but he had inherited his father’s underhanded way of getting what he wanted. Loki looked over at the girl standing beside Fenris, taking note of her appearance. She had short blonde hair in a pixie cut, leaving her elongated elven ears visible. There was a runic tattoo etched into her skin, and she wore her gold and silver jewelry with obvious pride. There wasn’t a lick of cyberware on her person, though Fenris had arrived with his brand new enhancements as if daring Loki to say something.

“Well, Father?” he asked, insouciance in his tone. Loki itched to backhand him for the insolence and utter idiocy in wasting his magical talents on bioware. Fenris was a _wolf._ He didn’t need anything to augment his speed or agility. He didn’t need faster reaction time.

“What have you done?” Loki hissed, looking from Fenris to the elf. “She hasn’t any of this damnable technology sewn into her very muscle and sinew! Why do you?”

“No, Father,” Fenris said with a smile. “But she is one of the Iarnvidiur.”

“Then why isn’t she a troll?” Loki replied, a sneer to his tone.

“Because nature hasn’t seen fit to make me one,” the girl told him, voice cold. There was a crackling sound as the temperature around him dropped. Cold didn’t bother Loki at all, having descended from frost giants. Fenris at heart was a wolf, no matter his current shape, and the cold never bothered him. He likely hadn’t seen fit to tell the girl about that fact. “But I have magic,” she continued, eyes never leaving Loki’s face. “I have intent, and I have a lodge for further study. Fenris and I have been working on quite a bit of metamagic, including invoking the old realms.”

“Metamagic,” Loki echoed, finally understanding what Fenris truly wanted from this girl.

She seemed only too proud of her magical workings; they were advanced for this age of technology, but she was still a child to be manipulated when compared to the mages of old. Fenris had complained that he missed Skoll and Hati, and was willing to do just about anything to have his children again. Loki understood the feeling. He had actually hired a group of technomages and street samurai to find and return his reincarnated daughter. It was upsetting that he hadn’t been able to do the task himself, but having outsiders perform the task meant he could honestly tell Odin he had no involvement whatsoever in the actual invasion of Nifelheim.

Loki dropped his hand onto the girl’s shoulder and looked at his son in approval. “Do what you must, Fenris. You know how well it worked before,” he warned.

Fenris merely smiled, resembling his old wolf form. “Why do you think I got the enhancements, Father? I fully intend to protect my own.”

The elf didn’t seem particularly perturbed, but these were troubled times in the UCAS. She likely thought the trouble would come from other runners. She didn’t trust Loki, and she was right to listen to her instincts. They really should have warned her about Fenris as well.

Loki gave the girl a hard edged smile. “Well, then. Welcome to the family.”


End file.
